


Call it magic, call it true

by Nasukey



Series: 15 clouds on people's sky [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And he is the cutest, Family, Fluff, Hogwarts Letter, Jongdae is Chanyeol and Baekhyun's son, Just a perfect morning for a family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: It's Jongdae’s eleventh birthday and his parents have the perfect gift.





	Call it magic, call it true

**Call it magic, call it true**

 

 

It was Chanyeol’s idea.

Baekhyun remembers they talked about it a long time ago, when they were stupid teenagers in love, dreaming about spending the rest of their lives together.

Fifteen years later, Baekhyun is happy that they’re still together. People used to say that love can’t last that much and he’s proud to prove them wrong.

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol. Baekhyun loves the family they’ve built with love and respect.

But Baekhyun never thought Chanyeol would remember about the conversation they had so many years before.

That’s why he’s honestly surprised when Jongdae, their eleven-year-old son, walks into the kitchen with a huge smile on his lips, almost skipping on his feet.

“Dad! Papa! It’s happening!” Jongdae shouted at them. “I can’t believe it’s here!”

At first, Baekhyun has no idea of what Jongdae is trying to say. Until then, it was a quiet morning and he was having breakfast with his husband. He didn’t even know that Jongdae was already awake. That day was Jongdae’s eleventh birthday and he was allowed to stay in bed for a little more.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Baekhyun asks when the child stops in front of them, shaking his hands in the air. He notices that Jongdae is holding a piece of paper.

“My Hogwarts letter, papa! My Hogwarts letter!” Jongdae tells him. “They’re saying that unfortunately the class is full for now... but that’s ok! At least they invited me to know the Wizard World, how great is that? I can’t believe I’m a Wizard!”

That’s when Baekhyun understands what’s happening. He looks at Chanyeol just to see his husband smiling at them, genuinely excited with Jongdae’s happiness.

“Wow, that’s awesome, buddy”, Chanyeol says to Jongdae. “Are you ready to meet the Wizard World?”

“Yessss!”

And then Baekhyun watches his husband and son talking about wizards and letters for the next hour.

When Chanyeol and Baekhyun started dating, they talked about raising a child who believes in magic and all the stuff they never had the chance to. As huge Harry Potter fans, the plan was to do the perfect eleventh birthday party to their son or daughter. 

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to remember that but here they are, planning a trip to the Harry Potter Wizarding World on the next weekend.

Sometimes Baekhyun wonder if magic is still possible in a hopeless world. But, whenever he’s staring at his family, he realizes that magic exists.

Baekhyun lives in a magical world everyday with Chanyeol and Jongdae and no Hogwarts castle compares to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 We still have 13 drabbles to go, so I hope see y'all soon :D


End file.
